Kissing Fireworks
by magz21
Summary: Flowers weren't enough now I want his fireworks. I loved him afar for years... did he just do that? Can I trust him or will he blow up like fireworks in my face instead of my heart? Yaoi. Bondage, Slash, Drama Boys Over Flowers.
1. Chapter 1:The Tattoo is Where?

**Kissing Fireworks******

Chapter 1: The tattoo is where!

Woo Bin X Yi Jung Boys over Flowers Korean drama.  
Disclaimer i do not own these character. All rights go to their rightful owners.  
Warning: rated M, Yaoi, Lemon and naughty thoughts.

Day 1

_Woo Bin's point of view._

He is late. As usual. I wonder which girl it is this time. Oh forget him, he never gets here on time anyway.  
I go into the work out area and low and behold he had been waiting for me inside the whole time.  
I couldn't help but do a double take. He is on the bench bare chest lifting 200 pounds. This is his first time working out and of course he decides to start with a weight that is not only impossible for him to lift but also very dangerous if he drops it. I see him forcing to get it , he manages and just as he holds it up his arms give out. I catch the bar and yank it away fom him. I turn to give him a murderous look,  
" What are you thinking you fool? You could have DIED! This isn't a game! If you die what would I do without you?"  
he looks at me and says  
" You would find another friend, and smile and move on. That is the way things happen when a friend dies. " a sad look crosses his face.  
"And besides, i'm not dead am I? "  
" No but you would have been if I hadn't pulled that bar away when I did."  
" But you did, and how can you blame me! You weren't here to show me what to do so I decided to try by myself."  
"Fine then, if you are so eager to learn, go on the bike for 10 minutes of sprinting and then we'll do cardio."  
By the end of the session Yi Jung was sweating like crazy and I was too. Beads of sweat trickle  
"Satisfied? now we both smell terrible." he complained.  
" Shower." is all I said in response.  
In the shower we are not shy. So couldn't help but notice that something was different about Ee Jun. He has a new tatoo. On his butt. guess what it says? It says: Kiss Me  
The water is running down his back and legs and he is washing his neck. His body is pure lean muscle, he fences so his strenght is in his legs not his arms. He turns his head and sees me staring.  
"Do you like it?"  
I turn my head away fast. I can feel the blush in my cheeks. This man is driving me crazy.  
He comes up behind me and says in my ear " Let me wash your back."  
" With what? There are no towels here..."  
"With my hands of course." A gasp escapes my lips.  
He soaps up his hands and trails his finger tips from the back of my ear very slowly down my back and he goes lower. His hand traces my butt and slips between my legs and grabs my full length. I shiver at his touch.  
His other hand finds my nipple and rubs it in a circular motion. My breath becomes ragged.  
" What are you doing Yi Jung?... _ahn..."_ he presses hard on my tip.  
"Cleaning you, inside out. It's not good to hold it back. It accumulates over time. I heard that you haven't been seeing anyone for a looong time Woo Bin. I'm not blind, I feel it when you look at me. I like it Woo Bin. I'm doing you a favour."  
His hand starts to move up and down my shaft in steady movements my breaths stutter,  
" Yi jung... people will see. He pulls away and back me into a stall back against the wall. His hand starts moving again. Faster,harder until i can't take it anymore.  
"_Aaah ah no stop im gonna...!"_ it spills out of me and Yi Jung smirks. He bends down and kisses my tip. My body shakes and the site of this is enough to make me gasp again. He stand and his left hand touches my lips. He looks me in the eyes and walks out of the shower gets dressed and I hear him leave.  
OMG. Did that just happen?  
I find a note in my clothes after I clean myself up.  
It says : Dear Woo Bin, you are not the only one who has been watching. I've watched you too. I hope i haven't scared you and I hope you won't feel awkward around me. If you want more with me then just a friend, meet me at Tai Choo Karate center tomorrow at 2 pm. If you don't show up, i promise nothing will change between us. Yours if you want him Yi Jung.  
Of course i'll go!  
wait... Yi jung is a playboy. Will he leave me? If I trust him he could break my heart.  
What do I do?

A\N Song inspiration: What should I do OST  
From the korean drama : You're Beautiful  
So what do you guys think? Its been a while huh? thank you to my beta chikyreby94 for posting this for me as I can not do it myself ! Love ya fille! ( oh ya! she's my bff! uh huh! I know your all jealous! I know her very well, oh ya cuz awesome authors are great best friends :P )  
Yes I will continue the Can I love him story but I just got a huge korean drama brain wave so ya. forgive the typos plz!  
enjoy and comment! yours truly Magz21  
I'M BACK PPL! LOVE Y'ALL!


	2. Chapter 2: Arrogante Me!

**Kissing Fireworks****  
****Chapter 2: Arrogante me.**

Pairing:Woo Bin X Yi Jung

From: Boys over Flowers Korean drama.  
Disclaimer i do not own these character. All rights go to their rightful owners.  
Warning: rated M, Yaoi, Lemon and naughty thoughts.

Day 2

_From Yi Jung point of view.__  
_  
I wonder if he will come. I hope he does. I rented the whole building for today. Ha! from the way he (came) last time, probably. That fool... he worries so much that i'll break my heart.

Doesn't he know? I lost my heart a long time ago thinking he would never give it back or give his in return. Will he be brave enough to trust me, I wonder. I turn my head towards the door and he comes in wearing black sweat and a tighfitting white (camusole).

I can see his hard abbs threw the shirt. Yum. My eyes trail from his face to lower and lower, he sees me watching him. I smile at him.

"Is that a yes?"

He looks away and nodds. He is soo adorable when he blushes... I take a step forward and get into fighting stance. He does the same. We fight lightly for a few minutes laughing and playing. Then I decide time for the real fun to begin.

I take his hand pull him forward, I can feel his breath on my face. I lean in as if to kiss him and instead I wrap my leag behind his knee and trip him. I drop down onto the mats with him. Me between his legs my hands on his arms holding him down. His face is flushed and surprised.

" Yi Jung , what are you doing to me?"

" Isn't it obvious?" I kiss down from behind his ear to his collarbone. " I'm making love to you."

He shivered. His breathing turned shallow. Mine does too.

I want him. I want to be inside him. NOW. right now. I reach down and take of his shirt reavealing the abbs i'd seen earlier. Golden skin flexes under my hands. My thumb twirls around his nipple and my right hand unties his sweats and pushes them down. No underwear. Good he was expecting this. I didn't wear any either.

I push of my pants off and his hand reaches down to touch me. I release his nipple and touch him as well. His hand moves in swift needy paterns. His thumb presses my head. I'm already hard as rock and him moaning at my touch only makes me want to be inside him more. I move up and down his length hard and fast and he is by no means slight. But then neither am I.

He sits up and he stradles me his knees at my hips.

I wrap my hand around both our shafts and rub them together. His head falls to my shoulder and his tongue flicks out and licks my neck.

" I want you... " he whispers into my neck.

" Take me! Please! I can't wait much longer."

I push him back down onto the mats and grab my pants and pull out lube from my pocket. He leans up on his elbows and gives me a look. I just smile and lift and eyebrow. He shrugs. His mouth is wet and red. And the sight of him erect on his back his legs open and his faces flushed is enough to make me growl. I pull him closer and my fingers find his entrance. His gasps and tightins when he feels my cold fingers touching him there. I coat my fingers in lube.

"Relax." I murmured.

I lick from the tip of his cock to his abdomen and kiss him there softly.

" Is this your first time?" I ask. He looks away.

" Yes." he says quietly.

" Then I should warn you. It will hurt at first. But don't worry, I'll go slowly."

" Yes please." he says now looking more worried.

I press one finger into him. He cry's out _"Ah"_

I push down and around to untightin his walls. Tears flood his eyes.

"It hurts... " he whispers. I pull it out and apply much more lube. Then I return with two fingers. "OW, ah it hurts... stop aah."

" I'm sorry. Even if its you asking me, just this once I can't do that." I reach deeper and then I hit his good spot. I push on it fast and gently.

_"AAAAh ah aaah hhaa ha oh aah..." _ He is so cute when he is feeling good. Althought, I don't mind the tearful look from before.

I scissor my fingers and take a good long time getting him good and stretched. T'ill he was moaning for more.

Then I placed the tip of my cock at his entrance. He looks me right in the eye.

And he looks afraid. And beautiful.

"I'm scared..." he says.

"Trust me." I push in.

His back archs and he cries out

" AAH oooh aack ah no stop ah." I stop moving with great effort.

I wait t'ill he ajust to my size and starts to buck against me for more. Then I thrust in slow and deep. In. Out.

I begin to move a little faster and he pants, his breath in time with my mouvements. Soon he can take my whole length without it being to painful. He begins to contract around me and it's my turn to gasp.

"Oh!" the sound escapes my lips before I can hold it back.

He lifts his head and smiles throught the haze of arousal. Two can play at that game. I shuv hard and deep hitting his good spot.

"Naah ah ooh gaawd..." he pants throught bared teeth.

" Does it feel good?" I ask. I repeat the mouvement again.

"Aah naa ohnoo ah yeesss iit doees..." he gartes out.

"I'm clooose, soo cloose ahnn please let me cuumm." his eyes are glazed with need. He is not the only one in desprate need of release.

I start to move faster and harder. Aiming for his sensitive spots. His nails dig into my hips as he atempts to push me in deeper still.

" Yes yes... YES!" he yells and I feel warmth between us. Then as he is cumming he kisses me.

Uh oh. My mouth is my sensitive spot. His tongue thrust mercilessly into my mouthand tangles with my tongue fighting for contrôle of this kiss. What he doesn't know, is that I've never kissed a man before. Ever. He stole my first kiss. I don't even kiss _girls _on the mouth.

The combition of his tongue in my mouth and his hole tightening around me was to much and I came on the spot.

"Woaah." he said as felt me me pulse and trust harder and harder into him needing more. Now my hands were clawing his back wanting more access into him.

" Ha aah moore" he growled. I gave it to him.

I pounded as hard as I could slaping flesh on flesh against the mats. He started to cum again. Then just to drive him crazy I froze.

He growled out his frustration. Then he did something i had not expected from him.

He pushed up with me still inside him and forced me back onto the mats and straddled me. He bucked until he was satisfied. Nearly fainting he pulled away. Only problem was I was still hard. He noticed this and licked his lips.

"Shower time." is all I said. He tried to stand and found he couldn't.

I picked him up bridal style and carried him to the shower and bath room. There I placed him against the wall gently and ran a bath. When it was ready I put him in the warm water gently. Then I went to the shower to take care of my little problem. He saw me leaving and tried to stop me but was to weak.

" Don't leave me." He thinks im leaving him here. And he is afraid that I will not come back to him

" Don't worry, I never will." What did I just say...? I just said what felt right. I didn't even think of it... What has he done to me? How will I keep that promise? I don't know but I'm going to try.

He looks relieved. But still he doesn't let go of my arm. Instead he leads me to him and sits me down on the steps where the water is very shallow. He bends his head down and looks me in the eyes. He licks his lips. He puts his lips on the head on of my cock.

And again he surprised me. I guess I'd never really seen the lusty Woo Bin. He swirls his tongue and sucks hard on my tips he pulls away and uses his hand to keep me close to the edge. He kissed me hard again and I could taste myself and his sweat on his mouth.

This time I contrôled the kiss. It was very sweet and gentle. Almost playful. His tongue poked around and I let him, then I reciprocated by pulling his head closer, my hand tangeled in his wet hair. He moved his hand in only one derection. UP. Its was to much andpulled me down and way over the edge.

"Ha ahhn oh yees..."

Finally satisfied with the result of his efforts he closed his eyes and fell asleep on my shoulder. I slept there with him for a while but then the water got cold and I decided to wash us both quickly and take him home. Or rather, to my home.

He really is beautiful when he sleeps. I always used to think so when we were youger.

I called my limo driver and told him to bring clean clothes for both of us and to then take us to my house the one on Elgina street. Its great for close access to dating areas. I have plans already in place for tomorrow.

My driver took us home and he offered to carry him up the stairs for me but I refused. He was very surprised.

The few times this kind of thing had happened with other people I had always accepted help. But not when it comes to him. In almost anything else I will accept help but not when it comes to him. If can take care of him myself I will.

I went to my bedroom put him in some soft flanel pj and placed him under the covers , then I took off all my clothes and crawled in beside him. When you sleep enough nights naked it becomes a little redundante to wear clothes to sleep.

I can't wait for tomorrow to come. We are going on a date.

A\N So what do you think guys think? Excited for the date tomorrow? yes? me too! and if not well go to hell!

As usual thank you to Chikyreby94 for posting this for me as I cannot. Always gonna be my friend and beta!

If you guys think this was a little hard core you have no idea what is waiting for you guys in the next chappie!


	3. Chapter 3: Father?

Kissing Fireworks

**Chapter 3: Father?**

Pairing:Woo Bin X Yi Jung

From: Boys over Flowers Korean drama.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these character. All rights go to their rightful owners.  
Warning: rated M, Yaoi, Lemon and naughty thoughts.

Musical Inspiration :

- V.V.I.P By Seungri,

band: Big Bang

- G-Dragon's version of Lady

band: Big Bang

- Baby Good Night by T.O.P & G-Dragon

band: Big Bang

Day 3

_Woo Bin's point of view_

Ugh... Whats that sound? Where am I? I sit up and look at my surroundings. I'm in a bed with black silk sheets. And the noise, is Yi Jung is snoring lightly beside me sleeping still. Naked of course.

I turn and see the clock on the bedside table 7:32 am Saturday October 21. The anniversairy of the day I met Yi Jung.

Special. And I would bet you anything Yi Jung planned it this way. It would be his style.

Seconds kill alright. His nickname suits him well, Seconds Kill, because he is a sexy play boy who is notorious for making girls die for him in seconds.

Making them want him is how he makes life interesting for himself. When you have everything exicitement is what one chasses. I smirk at this thought. Well, he is certainly excited now.  
"Making me pitch a tent so early in the morning, you rascal." I look down and he is indeed pitching a tent, a rather large one at that. He blinked sleep out of his eyes he looks up at me adoringly.

"Why the house on Elgina street? Isn't this where you take your FIRST dates? You know before you have sex and dump them?" I ask him curious and slightly worried and finally having realised where we are.

" Don't look so worried. I promised you didn't I? I'll never leave you. I just thought we might go and have some fun, you know, like normal people do, instead of always having sex?"

His words from yesterday came back to me.

_"Don't leave me."_

_"Don't worry, I never will."_

Yi Jung may be many things but he never lies to me. Ever. Not even as children. It's one of the things I like the most about him.

"Fine, where are we going then? " I ask him curiously.

" I thought we could go to the Sunset Glow Café, drink some of my famous tea, eat my chefs delicious cakes, walk around, go to a bar and meet up with Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo or go out just go out and socialise like we couldn't when we were younger because of your bodyguards. But now you are 21 and you're free. Now you are mine." he said.

A look came into his eyes when he said this. He was hungry. Hungry for me. In that instant, I knew he is going to eat me today. One way or another. And god I want him too.

A knock at the door interrupted this train of thought.

"Enter." said Yi Jung.

"Good morning young masters." said the maid with a low bow and a smile.

"Good morning Hatty." He replied good naturedly.

" We would like to know which breakfast would suit the young masters tastes today as well as the wardrobe numbers, so that we may set out the appropriate clothing for the young masters to wear today."

"Ah of course. For breakfast the number 10th french style and the 12th indi-english version. In the greenhouse please. As for clothes, 95, 12, 21, 14 for me and 96, 11, 10, 22 and 666 for Woo Bin please." I vaguely remembered the style of the first four numbers matching well with my usual clothing but, I have never heard of the number 666 as a clothing piece in Ye Jung's wardrobe.

It might be cause for worry. Yi Jung had warned me that he had speacial "clothes" that he kept behind closed doors and had on more than one ocassion mentioned that they were very explicit. This could get interesting.

The maid whose name was apparently eastern, Hatty had takin note of all this in a small note pad and then said " It will be read in 20 minutes sirs. " She bowed low again and turned and left quietly closing the door behind her.

He made the call to Ji Hoo's house as the two lovers spent most of their time their away from Jun Pyo's family and confirmed plans for later that day. Around 11 am from what I heard.

A double date? Is Yi Jung afraid he'll scare me if we are alone?... Maybe he is right. Having those two around could be nice. Like before Jan Di died last year from pnuemonia. Well at least it means those two can finally be together. About time for them to be happy.

"Well then we should get going." Yi Jung said turning to smile at me.

It took about ten minutes of walking in a bathrobe to find a shower which we took seprately despite Ye Jung's constant pleading. I am still sore from yesterday and a repeat performance would not make matters better or help me walk around town today. And then five more minutes to get to the green house. I had forgotten that he loves making all his houses huge.

We arrived at the greenhouse and as soon as we entered the smell of lilies of every kind pervated my senses in a sweetness that could make angels cry.

Yes, yes I know. I'm a hopeless flower lover. Especially lilies. My favorite flower is an Amaryllis. One thing you would not suspect a mafia child to like is flowers. Another thing you would not expect is that I love to read.

And of course when we got to the table set out besides the Aquamaria and Narcissus foutain, there were the newest hardcover world wide best sellers set out for me to chose from. Yi Jung, ever the perfectionist.

He pulls out a chair and motion for me to sit down. He helps me get close to the table, like a gentlemen then took his own place. I selectioned a book and read for the next few minutes until the food arrived and then we 'chowed down'. Then about half an hour later we went back to the room and headed for the wardrobe. Time to find out what clothing article 666 is.

We go in and the clothes are all laid out neatly.

(a\n: link to the clothing for the day.

no spaces between the words. couldn't be copy pasted other wise.

http: / /michelle- andreacaringal .blog. friendster .com /files/ movieweekmagazine11. jpg 

and yes the other two are together after Geum Jan Di dies (( In my HEAD PPL CHILL)) and those are the clothes they wear as well. I may make a Gu Jun Pyo x Ji Hoo after I finish this. MAYBE.)

Yi Jung un seemingly unaffected by my prescence begin to change.

And after glancing repeatedly to make sure he was going to pounce on me, I begin to do the same.

I change my shirt unaffectedly but when I get to the underwear... I can't seem to find any. Just these strings and a triangle.

Then as I hold the thing up I realise what it is.

(www. google .com/img/item/400/813/41/dda8_ uh huh. this one.)

My eyes widden to almost twice there normal size and my jaw falls open. clothing article 666 discovered.

I blink. Once. Twice. No is not seriously expecting me to wear this.

Yi Jung sees my look of disbelief and smirks. He nodds.

" Try it on for me." he says completely serious. I glare at him, incredilous.

"You're joking." I say.

"Not at all, Woo Bin. Wear it today. For me." He says. The hungry look is back in his eyes. He reaches out and takes the thong from me. He motions for me to turn around. I do as I'm told.

He bends down grabs one leg and slips it throught the first loop. Then the other leg and pulled it up nice and high so it would rub right against my hole.

He notices my flinch and stands up and places two finger right at my entrance and rubs in circles. His other hand rubs my cock througt the leather and makes me hard in secondes. My face is red and flushed and my breath is coming in ragged breaths.

He presses his body against mine and I can feel that he is hard as well even throught the fabric if his pants. I shiver at all sensations flooding my senses all at once.

" Woo Bin, can you feel it? I want you soo bad, should we just skip the café and have desert right now?" He pulled down the collar of my shirt and bite the tender place bellow my jaw. A possesive squeeze of my ass left me clenching my teeth trying to not let out the moans in my throat."

" Yi Jung..._nnh... haavve too leaave. The caféé? uhgnno oh."_

_" _We can do that another day love, and besides you want it almost more then I want to give it to you." he said between kisses at my collar bone.

Suddenly the intercome beeped and a voice said " Mr, votre voiture est prête pour que vous la conduiser aujourd'hui."

He gave me an are you serious look. Which I returned with a look of relief. If the intercome hadn't interupted he would have had me then and there.

"Okay we'll be down in a second. The car is ready to go." He said translating.

Then dropped his hands and let me get dressed the rest of the way. He went to thebathroom to wash up. When he came back he handed me a pill and said "This shouldh help calm the tent down there" he said with a nodd at the strainning fabric of my pants. I took it and almost imediatly the pain eased.

Then he said "Shall we head down?" I nodded still flushed from the foreplay before.

We get in the car and head for the café.

* * *

_Ji Hoo's point of view_

The two blushing idiots came in the door of the Sunset Glow Café at 11:50 exactly. They are late. Unusual for Yi Jung not to plan ahead and tell them around 11 instead of closer too 12. Ah well does it matter? Jun Pyo and I have been enjoying peaceful time together less and less lately. So this time together alone was nice. He is very busy taking care of the biggest company in the world I suppose, but I can't help but feel like he is distancing himself from me more and more. I know he loves me as much as I love him. So what am I worrying about?

... During this time Yi Jung had been trying to get myu attention only suceeding after calling my name but it was only after Jun Pyo shook my shoulder that I woke up completly from my nap on Jun Pyo's shoulder. I guess I dosed off. I smirked at the thought that followed. I really am a cat like Jun Pyo calls me.

" Why is it so loud?" I ask in a groogy voice. " Oh Yi Jung, Woo Bin, you finally managed to get out of bed and get over here." I said playfully accusing the new lovers.

" IT WAS THE TRAFFIC." Woo Bin exclaimed loudly. Traffic...uh huh. Maybe in part but definetly not completly. These two have been busy. Yi Jung always did move fast. But instead of voicing any of these thoughts. I simply lift a disbelieving eyebrow, which does the effect of all the previous comments without the work of saying them.

Hmm to bad, I was half hoping they wouldn't show up. Jun Pyo's shoulder is suprisingly comfy for naps.

And he is in a cuddly mood today. I guess today should be intresting. Intertanning at the very least. I wonder if Jun Pyo will tolerate their relationship if things get awkward.

We will see.

* * *

_Jun Pyo's point of view_

As the two walked in Yi Jung started talking about why they were late and asked Ji Hoo about how work was going. He didn't answer and simply continued t odoze on my shoulder. He really is a cat, a very cute cat.

And mine since that incident. And he will always be mine. No matter how cold he is or distant or how much space he needs, I will always be his and him mine.

Yi Jung started calling his name but he didn't wake up. I shook his shoulder and he frowned, half opened one eye and blinking sleep out of his eyes he said " Why Is it so loud?" in that quiet voice that says 'awwn I wanted to sleep some more.' He is really adorable especially when he has no idea he is being cute.

" Oh Yi Jung, Woo Bin, you finally managed to get out of bed and get over here." He is teasing them. Well, I'm not going to stop him. Those two should have been together years ago. If not for the families restriction and the scrutiny they were watched under I have no doubt Yi Jung would have done something earlier. Seconds Kill. That beast. Of course I'm not like that.

And from Woo Bin's reply, Yi Jung definetly killed him.

" IT WAS THE TRAFFIC." Woo Bin exclaimed loudly. Traffic...uh huh. Not a chance. They were busy bunnies. Ji Hoo apparently thinking the same thing as me lifted and eyebrow that spoke volumes about what he thought about 'traffic'. The worst part about him doing that is that he knows the effect it will have. My manipulating cat.

I poke Ji Hoo in the cheek. "Time to wake up cat. We'll be late for the sunset if we don't hurry. We are going to the beach with the horses." I informed the two.

"And you'll be coming with us." The sunset is soon.

Time to go.

* * *

_Yi Jung's point of view_

We drove to the beach in seprate cars and that gave me and Woo Bin time alone.

" They look good together don't they?" Woo Bin said suddenly. He has been quiet for a while now. I wonder if something is bothering him. I glance down and notice it. He is hard. Again. I wonder, if the leather is rubbing him every time he moves, how badly must he want it? And the horses could be a problem.

"Yes." I answer at length. "They do look happy together. "

Another moment of silence.

"Woo Bin. The horse ride will not help with your being hard. Shall we go to the bathroom when we get there?" He turns his head at me and glares. I lift an eyebrow.

"Do you want my help or not?" he looks away but nodds. I smirk. He is adorable. Maybe I'll take him when we get there.

We continued to drive in silence until we got there.

* * *

_Woo Bin's point of view_

This guy. Ugh the leather is rubbing me raw. But it feels good a the sam time. Damn, Yi Jung you know how to pick a thong to make a guy blush.

I guess I could have fun with him making it up to me in the bathroom when we get there. as He asked before.

We get there and we wave at the other two and point towards the café. They nodd.

We go into the café and head towards the bathroom when a voice calls me back.

"Woo Bin. What are you doing here?"

I know that voice. god please don't let it be true. Please not today. Not now.

I turn around to face my father. The head of the Mafia in all of South Korea. And sitting besides him is Yi Jung'S dad. What the hell is going here?

" Yi Jung!" says Yi Jung's Father. " Yi Jung...Why does Woo Bin have a boner?" He looks at me perplexed.

Yui Jung's answer, "He saw some hot girl walking over. I'm here because I actually need to go to the bathroom and I promised Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo I'd get them some fries."

"Those two are here as well! Great why don't we have a bonfire together tonight?" says my father. Oh My GOD... We are in trouble. Our fathers have no idea we are gay. And my father...well lets just say, he wants an heir from me. If he finds out, we are never going to see eachother again. He will probably kill Yi Jung just to make sure.

And if Jun Pyo's mother ever found out! Well she might do worse then just seperate the two. She might hire my father to kill Ji Hoo.

And it also menas so much for our romantic day together. I hope the others come looking for us and get the drift to act like just friends. Please let It be Ji Hoo who walks in first. Jun Pyo is a great guy but not the sharpest knife in the box.

But what I really want to know is why both our fathers are here...together.

* * *

A\N: wow this chappie took forever to write! now WHY are the two father there together? do they know something about the two love birds? or are they there for another reason?

wait for chapter 4 to find out!


End file.
